Possession
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: My first sonic, sonamy, and story using characters I didn't create. Sonic has been avoiding everyone and nobody knows why.


**A/N:** Ok I'm going to be honest. This is the first story I've written using characters that I haven't created myself, so forgive me if they are OOC. I've made it shorter than most things that I usually write so that I can reduce the chances of them being OOC. Anyway, here's my two buddies to do the disclaimer.

Pen: Hello, the author of this story owns neither the song that inspired it or the characters in the story.

Sword: Yeah, the song that inspired it is owned by Evans Blue/ Sarah McLachlan and the characters are owned by Sega. The author only owns the story.

Pen: Hey I was about to say that!

Sword: So? I wanna do the disclaimer!

Pen: Oh yeah? En garde!

Well while they fight, enjoy the story.

"Possession"

Here he was, sitting on the same hill where he went for a bit of peace and quiet. It was a beautiful night, with the wind lightly blowing through his quills. He simply leaned back and tried to enjoy it.

However, his mind kept wandering back to her. He opened his eyes slightly to see Station Square on the other side of the lake that the hill overlooked. From here, he could just make out her apartment.

He sighed. It used to not be like this. They had simply been friends in the past. Well, ok she was always chasing him, trying to get him to notice her, but overall, they had been friends. Until a couple of months ago, when he had started to feel different around her.

He didn't dare tell anyone though. How could he? Amy, the one girl who he had vehemently denied having any romantic affections for was now the center of his every thought.

"What do I do?" Sonic muttered to himself.

Memories of her and how they first met kept playing through his mind. Even now, he could hear her voice either calling for help, cheering him on, or just saying how much she loves him.

Even the memory of when he realized he was in love with her popped into his head. He wasn't sure when he started falling in love with her. Maybe he had been in love with her since he first met her. But the moment he realized it was two months ago, after saving her from a particulary dangerous trap set by Eggman.

He had constantly wondered after saving her from the trap how he would have felt if she hadn't made it. That's when he realized life would have been meaningless without her. She was his rock, the very thought of her keeping him going, even in the toughest of times.

So what to do now?

"Ugh, this is givin' me a headache," Sonic said as he rubbed his forehead, trying to decide what to do about his feelings.

That's why he was here tonight. He had gotten away from the busy city to sit here and try to think of a solution. However, as much as the quiet did help, he was still very confused.

"I either tell her or I don't," he said to no one in particular.

"Well then what are you so afraid of?" a voice in his head scolded him. "Just tell her!"

"But what about-?" Sonic began but was cut off.

"Ask yourself this: do you truly love her? Think hard and look deep into your heart."

Sonic sat there, pondering what the voice said. His mouth slowly formed into a grin as he jumped to his feet.

"Alright, I'll do it!" he shouted as he took off into the night, heading for Station Square.

* * *

She sighed as she stared at the night sky out her window. How she wished she could see the stars in the sky. It must look beautiful tonight. However, the pure blue lit up by the city's lights was just as good. It reminded her of her hero.

Just the thought of him made her sigh again. It had been a couple of days since anyone had even seen him. For the past several weeks, he had been avoiding her and his other friends as much as possible. And now he just takes off. It wasn't like him.

"And just when he was starting hang out with me," she said under her breath. She had honestly thought that she was getting through to him and that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to return her affections.

"Guess I was wrong," she said.

Again her gaze returned to the night sky. "Sonic," she sighed wistfully. How she wished she could figure out his feelings for her. They always seemed to flip-flop. One moment he would be caring and kind to her and the next he was dashing away into the distance while saying that he didn't think of her in that way. And everytime, it always broke her heart.

Sometimes, she got so fed up with his way of hiding his feelings. It was like trying to put together a huge puzzle, but you're missing half of the pieces. Or like trying to solve a rubix cube, but you don't even know where to start.

"But I guess that what I love about him," she said to herself. She allowed a small smile to form as she again daydreamed about what it would be like to actually be held in his arms or to even share a kiss with him.

She finally took her eyes off the sky however and glanced at the clock in her living room. It read 11:30.

"It's really late. I should get to bed," she decided as she pulled herself away from the window and out of her daydream.

* * *

The wind rushing past him always felt great, but tonight it seemed extra strong. As if trying to keep him from his destination. Or it could be due to the fact that he was running faster than normal.

"Hurry up!" he told himself as he ran even faster. He couldn't wait to get there. Eventually, he arrived at a nice apartment building, ran inside, and took the stairs to the tenth floor. He never cared much for elevators. He always considered them too slow.

"Ok, here I go," he said as he walked down the hallway to find a certain door.

As he kept walking, he wondered what would happen come morning. He didn't exactly look forward to all his friends finding out about what he was going to do. Not that he was ashamed, but he knew that he would never hear the end of the "I told you so"s and the "About time"s. But it was worth it.

But what really made him nervous was the path the he was starting to walk. It was an unfamiliar one made of love and affection and he hadn't had much experience with either. He could only hope that he could learn quickly and do his best. For her sake anyway.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at the door he was looking for. He looked up and down the hallway, but there wasn't a soul in sight. He turned back to the door, breathed deeply, raised his hand, and knocked.

* * *

Amy's ears perked up as she had started to head for her bedroom to sleep. She could've sworn she heard someone knock on her door. She listened and, hearing nothing, shrugged it off as her imagination.

_Knock!Knock!_ There it was again! Someone was at the door!

"Who could that be?" she wondered. Not many people would be up at this hour, so she was a bit apprehensive to open the door. However, she decided that she could handle whatever was behind it. So, after grabbing her hammer and holding it behind her back, she opened her door to reveal Sonic standing there.

She gasped. She hadn't expected this.

"Uh,er...hiya Ames," Sonic said, trying to act casual.

"Sonic?" Amy said. At first, she was ready to hug him, but then she remembered how he had been treating everyone recently. Instantly, her demeanor went from surprise to angry. Maybe she would have to use her hammer after all.

"Uh Ames?" Sonic asked, sweating. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

"You have some nerve!" she shouted, as she pulled her hammer out from behind her and held it in a threatening position. "For weeks, you've ignored me and everyone else! Not even so much as a 'hi'! And now, you come here at this ungodly hour to visit and act like everything is okay?" Her eyes were filled with rage and with each sentence, she had taken one step closer to him.

Sonic studied his options. They were out in the hallway now and his back was to the wall. He could try to run off and let Amy cool off, but he would have to work up the courage to do this again and he didn't know how long that would take. Or he could tell her quickly before he lost his nerve. After noticing that Amy was still waiting for an answer, he chose the latter.

"Ok Ames. You're right. I've been avoiding everyone, but I got a good reason," he started.

"Well, what is it?" Amy asked, her anger going down to a simmer, but still showing in her eyes.

"Uh, could we talk in your apartment?" Sonic asked.

She thought it over a moment before saying, "Fine", and they both went in. After she locked the door, she turned expectantly to Sonic.

"Wow, nice place," Sonic whistled.

"Sonic," Amy threatened.

"Right, see the thing is," Sonic stratched the back of his neck, "lately, I've been feelin' different around you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think," Sonic started, but shook his head, "No, I _know_." Again, he got closer to her until their noses were an inch apart. "That I love you."

Amy's breathing instantly ceased. Thought of _He's just playing a joke _and _Is this a dream?_ ran through her head. She closed her eyes, expecting to wake up from it all. But when she opened them, he was still there, watching her reaction.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes and her mouth turning in a hopeful smile.

Sonic nodded. Amy squealed and jumped on top of him, sending them both falling onto her couch. They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes.

Amy lay her weight on him and lowered herself closer to his face. "You're mine now, Sonic," she said.

"Only if you'll be mine," he replied as their lips touched.

A/N: Ok so there you go. I don't really care whether you loved or hated it, but I do care about not leaving a review telling me you loved or hated it.

Pen: Yes, please review.

Sword: Hey come back here!

Pen: Take that!

Anyway, until next time. Now, to stop those two. Hey, you guys-Ow! Look can't we just-Ouch! stop for- Watch it!- a second?


End file.
